User blog:Overpowered Boom Beach/You have to check out these all-new NERF blasters.
I have been looking around to find out Hasbro's next line of blasters, and they are going to blow your mind. In the Rival, Mega, Modulus, and Elite lines, four new blasters from each line is coming to NERF. NERF Rival Khaos MXVI-4000: This is one that I will definitely be keeping an eye on. The all-new NERF Rival Khaos MXVI-4000 Blaster from Hasbro is the first (official) fully automatic Rival blaster. Although people already designed the first full-auto Blaster, it was a famous mod on the Zeus, which is already out there, and was not official because Hasbro didnt design it to be full-auto. Anyway this can shoot a ton of the foam Rival balls, and needs 6 D-batteries to work. In addition, the cost is a hefty $70. Be wise. NERF Mega Mastodon Blaster: Yes, Hasbro has named a NERF Blaster after an extinct species. Remember when I said the Rotofury holds 10 Mega darts and is the Blaster that currently holds the most Mega darts? I take that back now, it isnt true anymore. This all-new NERF Mega Mastodon holds not 20, but 24 Mega darts. I wonder how they managed to do that. In addition, it will be the first Motorized Mega Blaster (MMB). Because of this, you need 6 D-batteries and $80 in your pocket to use it. It may just be worth it considering it has a belt strap that comes with it. NERF Modulus Tri-Strike Blaster: As you can suggest from the name, this is not a 2-in 1 Blaster like the Demolisher, but a 3-in 1 Blaster. The all-new Modulus Tri-Strike will make the Demolisher history because it packs together 10 Elite darts, 4 Mega darts, and a foam missle for a last resort. Finally we get to a non-motorized blaster, and it uses bolt-action to fire Elite darts, pump action the same way you fire the missle on a Demolisher for the Mega darts, and I dont know how you fire the missle. There is a tube connected to the blaster, so that may be how you fire it which is something I never seen on a NERF gun. However it is connected to the stock, bummer. Anyway it is $50 and no batteries are needed thank goodness. Otherwise I dont think I would rather buy it. NERF Elite Hyper-Fire: Are you sick of being a n00b and using the Rapidstrike for days? Do you hate it's limited ammo and how much it jams? Do you want another Blaster to shoot faster? Well how lucky are you! The all-new NERF Elite Hyper-Fire from yours truly AKA Hasbro is designing the Hyper-Fire. Before you think it is the one coop772 designed by integrating 3 n00by Rapidstrikes (it was called the hyperstrike btw) Or the Dart Tag Hyperfire, you are in for a surprise. It is full-auto like it's Rapidstrike cousin, exept has a 25 dart drum mag, being regognized as the fastest-firing NERF Blaster to date, shooting 5 darts per second (that is a lot) and although costs $50 compared to the Rapidstrike's $40, it is much more worth it. You do however need 4 D-batteries to get it up and going. Also don't go trigger happy just because you have a 25 dart drum mag, because in seconds you will be out of ammo, so either carry more drum mags or lighten up on the trigger. Btw what Blaster do you think will win? coop's Hyperstrike or Hasbro's Hyper-Fire? Mabye even the Dart Tag one. Nah that one will never win. I can't tell. ANYWAY this is Overpowered Boom Beach signing out. Category:Blog posts